


Troubles in Bed Sharing

by Kattlupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But mostly Sirius has a bad 24 hours, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Remus Lupin, Oral Sex, Pining Sirius Black, Sharing a Bed, Until it’s suddenly not so bad anymore, boys falling in love, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin/pseuds/Kattlupin
Summary: Sirius loves Remus and he has the perfect plan to prove it to him. A night of bed sharing! Or so he had hoped...





	1. Chapter 1

In the passenger seat of the Lupin’s slightly worse for wear 1963 Ford Cortina, Sirius cannot be more pleased with himself. After trying and failing for the majority of his sixth year to show Remus he was serious in his affections, which was spent after his fifth year trying to convince himself that he wasn’t, Sirius has finally gotten Remus to agree to go on this last summer of their adolescence road trip. Driving from the Lupin’s to the Potter’s and back again. 

“Can’t we just apparate?” Remus had asked after Sirius arrived at his family’s cottage by that exact means of transportation.

“Where’s your sense of adventure Moony?” Sirius chided, his arms spread out wide above him in a ridiculous gesture he couldn’t quite control in his excitement. 

“Fine, we’ll drive,” Remus reluctantly agreed. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

With the rolling hills of the English countryside to his left and Remus driving the car that he borrowed from his mother for the weekend, to his right, Sirius can hardly contain his excitement. The plan he’s concocted is now in effect. There is no way Remus is going to be able to rebuke his attempts at wooing him later. Not after a day spent alone on the road, just themselves and their mutual love of muggle rock radio playing a soundtrack for their adventure. 

The plan was simple. Apparate to Lupin Cottage. Borrow Hope Lupin’s car. Charm the radio to play the music Sirius knows will lighten Remus’s mood. Arrive at a motel for the night. Open motel room door to reveal only one bed. Snuggle close to Remus. Make attraction obvious. Finally win other boys heart with a night of mutual bed sharing. The plan is foolproof, despite James’s declaration that Sirius is indeed a fool and this ridiculous plan is never going to work. 

They had left later than they should have, also part of Sirius’s grand plan. After all, England isn’t that large, and he’d needed a reason as to why they should take the drive over two days. Remus predictably starts to express his desire to find a couple of beds for the night. And Sirius, putting on his best bit of acting, makes a show of checking the map they had charmed to track their current location, roadside attractions, greasy spoons and of course, motels. 

“Here.” Sirius points with his finger. His wand between his teeth lighting the map with a simple Lumos charm. “Just ahead, there’s a motel.” 

“Great,” Remus says with a nod of his head and his foot on the gas, causing the car to pick up speed in his haste to get some rest. 

They pull into the parking lot, Remus letting out a sigh of relief at the red neon sign proclaiming that there is vacancy. 

“I’ll get us a room,” Sirius says, not wanting Remus to fret about paying. “Just pull the bags out of the boot.”

“Alright,” Remus says tiredly. And Sirius takes a moment to admire how truly gorgeous Remus’s face is under the soft yellow glow of the street lights. 

Sirius is so distracted with thoughts of his friend. Thoughts of what it is going to be like to finally kiss him, to feel his body pressed up against his, to hold him close and assure Remus that his feelings for him are real, that he barely registers even paying for the room. He practically skips back to the car to relieve Remus of the burden of their bags. 

_ It’s so close _ , he thinks as he slides the key into the lock.  _I’m so close to getting everything I’ve wanted for these last two years. _It’s just on the other side of this door_._ He is practically shaking in anticipation, his hand rattling the doorknob. He pushes it open. And to his horror, there are two beds inside instead of one. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The moment Sirius hears the shower running through the flimsy motel room walls, he makes a panicked call to James through the mirror. His voice low to ensure Remus can’t hear him behind the din of the steady stream of water. “It’s a fucking disaster Prongs!”

“He turned you down already? Are you sleeping in the car?” James laughs from his side of the mirror. 

“No. It’s worse! There’s two fucking beds in here.” Sirius haphazardly turns his mirror around to show James the empty bed Remus claimed for himself. 

“I told you your plan was never going to work,” James bursts out laughing again. 

“Keep your voice down. The walls in this Godric forsaken place are practically parchment.”

“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel, like a normal person Padfoot?”

“I’ve tried that! He doesn’t get it!” Sirius exclaims. 

“Now who needs to keep their voice down,” James teases. “And waggling your eyebrows and asking Remus for a blowy after too much Fire Whiskey doesn’t count as telling him how you feel.”

“That was one time!” Sirius yells, then claps his hand over his mouth. 

“Just grow a pair Sirius and tell him you love him.” 

“Oh, because that worked on Lily?” 

“Tosser.”

“Git” Sirius says as he hears the water shut off in the bathroom. “Shit, I gotta go. Just come up with an excuse as to why Remus needs to sleep in my room with me when we get there tomorrow.”

“Whatever lover boy,” James says while obnoxiously over exaggerating the motion of jerking off with his hand. Sirius thinks that’s probably a pretty good idea. 

He shoves the mirror back into his bag a split second before Remus comes out of the bathroom. Wet hair dripping water down his neck, slightly tanned shoulders and thin torso with the signature scars Sirius secretly wants to lick, exposed. A towel loosely wrapped around narrow hips, and the subtle V shape of his abdominal muscles directing Sirius eyes towards what he knows from two years worth of full moons together, is the perfect uncut cock that Sirius has wanted to suck on for what feels like ages. 

Sirius averts his eyes and swallows thickly, grabbing his pajama pants and a tank out of his bag. He hurries to the bathroom to take his own shower, hoping beyond hope that the water runs strong enough to drown out the sounds of the urgent and indulgent wank he’s about to give himself. 

With the water running near scaldingly hot over his body, the tiny complimentary bar of generic motel soap in one hand, his cock in his other, Sirius sets to work on relieving some of his frustration. Mentally archived images of Remus standing near naked before him play in Sirius’s mind. He thinks of what Remus would look like on his knees, his amber eyes looking up at him before taking Sirius into his mouth between his perfectly pink swollen lips. His head leaning against the shower wall, eyes screwed shut to aid in his imagination, Sirius is right on the crest of his momentary bliss. 

“Sirius?” Remus’s voice from right outside the door abruptly pulls him from his fantasy. “Can I come in?”

_ This must be a dream,  _ Sirius thinks. His arousal setting him into a delusional state.  _ Remus wants to join me. _ He practically moans his reply, “Please.”

“Thanks,” Remus says as he enters. “I just need to brush my teeth.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius spent the majority of the night awake. He didn’t even bother tossing and turning. Instead, he laid on his side, eyes unfocused in Remus’s general direction.

The flimsy motel room curtains are only haphazardly closed, allowing a strip of moonlight or more accurately streetlight, to stream down upon his friend. Though the inner aristocratic romantic that Sirius could never fully squash down will always insist that it’s the moon that follows Remus so closely, lighting him in an ethereal way. A thought that Sirius will never share with anyone, not even Remus. 

Sirius reaches behind himself to grab the spare pillow, the pillow that Remus’s head should be resting on if this fucking motel room had only one bed like it was supposed to. Sirius crinkles his nose and twists his face in disgust as he pulls the pillow into his chest, hugging it against his body in a poor attempt to simulate the closeness he was hoping to experience with Remus. In his frustrated and tired state, his traitorous lips place an unprompted soft kiss onto the fabric, as if it was Remus’s neck he was kissing. He sighs in exasperation at himself and his eyes flutter closed. 

When Sirius awakens in the morning, it’s to the feeling of the mattress dipping down beside him and a gentle hand pressing on his shoulder. The moonlight has been replaced by sunlight, still low but bright enough to lighten the entire motel room. He keeps his eyes screwed shut, afraid that if he opens them he’ll find that Remus isn’t actually touching him, but still across the way in the other bed. 

“Wake up Padfoot,” Remus says quietly, his hand jostling Sirius’s shoulder. 

“No,” Sirius indignantly huffs out. 

“Sirius, we gotta hit the road soon if you want to make it in time to have breakfast with James.”

“I only want to have you for breakfast.” Sirius wraps his arms around Remus’s waist and buries his head into his lap, his eyes still firmly shut. 

Long nimble fingers begin to card through his hair. “You just want to have me for breakfast, huh?”

“Yes, just you.” Sirius presses his head more firmly into Remus’s lap. He relishes in the flannel fabric of Remus’s pajama pants, letting it rub softly against his cheek. The fabric light, sparse and well worn enough that Sirius can make out the heady scent that is distinctive to Remus as he inhales. He uses his arms to pull Remus down onto the bed, and Remus barely puts up a fight and yelps as he hits the mattress. 

“Sirius! What are you doing,” Remus laughs out, his hands still carding through Sirius’s hair. 

“Having my breakfast,” Sirius growls. He looks up and finally opens his eyes to see Remus staring down at him. His tawny waves still disheveled from his nights rest, slightly obscuring his amber eyes. His lips are parted and a pale flush is blooming across his cheeks. But he doesn’t stop Sirius. Instead he bites his lip and gives a subtle nod to his head. 

Sirius doesn’t waste any time before he settles into removing Remus from the confines of his pants. Quickly working the loose knot holding them closed, and gently pulling them down when Remus lifts his hips. As Remus’s half hard cock springs free, Sirius closes his eyes again and inhales. He feels Remus smooth stray pieces of his long hair away from his face, removing any flyaways that would get in the way of the task at hand, or mouth in this case. Sirius takes an experimental lick of the velvety flesh, causing Remus to harden fully. Sirius swallows him down, moaning around the weight pressing against his tongue. It’s everything he thought it would be. 

Sirius bobs his head back up, tongue swirling around the head of Remus’s cock along the way, stopping for a breath at the top before swallowing him down again. He repeats this motion over and over and over again. Remus’s moans, mewls and sighs egging him on, his own cock hard and leaking into the fabric of his pajamas. 

“Fuck, Sirius!” Remus moans out with a buck of his hips, tip of his prick hitting the back of Sirius’s throat. 

Sirius continues with renewed enthusiasm, ready to taste Remus’s thick and warm release on his tongue. It’s right there. He can tell Remus is so so close. 

“Sirius,” Remus’s voice quietly moans out again, his fingers reverently moving through Sirius’s hair. “Sirius, wake up. We gotta hit the road soon if you want to make it in time to have breakfast with James.”

Sirius groans as he rolls over and opens his eyes, disgusted by both the sunlight streaming in through the window and the sticky mess he’s made of his pajamas. 


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Sirius’s unpleasant awakening, the remainder of their drive to the Potter’s was quite enjoyable and filled Sirius with renewed vigor in his quest to win Remus over. They’d listened to music, just like they’d done the day before and had an enjoyable conversation as to whom each of them was in the always constant Iggy, Bowie, Lou Reed debate. The final decision being that Sirius was Iggy- wild, untamable, enigmatic and the life of every party. James undoubtedly the Bowie- the crowd pleaser, palatable, and an all around likable bloke, unless your Lily. Remus, without much argument landed in the spot as their resident Lou Reed- mysterious, slightly tortured and full of melancholy. Peter, for his part, had been relegated as the Brian Eno, someone behind the scenes, making sure the other three didn’t fuck up too badly for years.

Sirius soaked in every moment of Remus’s easy laughter and the way his voice would raise in his excitement on a topic or a point he wanted to make. All the while, the early morning sun streamed in through the windshield and lit Remus’s face almost as brightly as he was shining from the inside while they debated away their favorite musical artists. Something that Sirius and Remus have always bonded over. 

Remus, having been raised by a muggle mother, was the one who had introduced the other boys to the unparalleled magic that is muggle music. James and Peter for the most part enjoyed it as well, but Sirius from the very beginning, could always sit and listen to the songs or the way that Remus would wax poetically about them, flitting from one song to the next for hours. It was during one of those listening sessions at the end of fifth year, a year Sirius had spent trying to ignore his growing feelings for Remus in a plethora of self destructive ways, that Sirius had finally admitted to himself how in love he really was with Remus. 

They were in their dorm, just the two of them, listening to old Velvet Underground records, when Remus went on a tangent about “ _ I’m Waiting for My Man”.  _ Sure, they both acknowledged that the song was about drugs and not Remus’s problems as the only known homosexual within Gryffindor Tower, but the sentiment was the same. Remus was a bit sad and lonely and waiting for his man to come along. And that’s when Sirius realized that he wanted to be that man for Remus. That Sirius couldn’t bear the thought of another man playing that roll in Remus’s life. 

From that moment on, Sirius has spent most of his spare time trying to prove to Remus that his intentions and feelings for him are real. But Sirius, being a teenage boy, has no idea how to express such things. Hence how he came up with such a ridiculous plan to get Remus into a singular bed with him in the first place. 

They arrived at the Potter’s just after ten, and were surprised to see not just James greeting them, but Peter as well. 

“I enlisted Peter for help,” James whispers into Sirius’s ear when he embraces him in a brotherly hug. 

“Great,” Sirius says with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. “He can’t even pull on his own, how the hell is he supposed to help me?” 

“Give Wormtail some credit, he’s quite sneaky you know.”

“He doesn’t even know how I feel about Remus.” 

“To hell he doesn’t,” James laughs. “The only person who doesn’t know how you feel about Remus, is Remus.”

“Shut it, you wanker.”

“Who’s a wanker?” Remus asks, pulling their bags out of the boot of the car. 

“James,” Sirius says at the same time James says “Sirius.” 

Remus laughs out loud at the two of them and shakes his head. “You’re both a couple of tossers.”

“Oh and you’re not?” Sirius teases him as he grabs his bag from Remus’s hand. 

“Well, I can at least make it one night without tossing off in the shower of the motel room I’m sharing with a friend,” Remus teases back and walks through the front door that James is holding open. 

James laughs uproariously, clapping Sirius on the shoulder and Sirius feels his face flush. There goes his hopes of having been discreet. He is officially mortified. 

“Thinking of anyone we know Padfoot?” James says. He shoves Sirius into Remus, practically knocking the both of them over and against an armoire next to the door. 

“Fuck off Prongs,” Sirius snaps, stomping up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He slams his bedroom door when he gets up there and throws his overnight bag onto the bed. 

“Sirius,” Remus’s tentative voice comes from the other side of the door before he pushes it open without an invitation. Not that he needed one. “I’m sorry for teasing you.”

“It’s fine Remus,” Sirius sighs out. “It wasn’t you anyways, it was James who set me off.”

Remus tosses his own bag down and places his hands onto Sirius’s shoulders. He looks at Sirius with kind, understanding eyes and Sirius’s mood instantly brightens. “Regardless, you’ve been a bit tense this whole trip. I should’ve known better.”

Sirius, spurred on by their close proximity, their eye contact, Remus’s kind words and the fact that Remus is still touching him, leans in, grabs Remus’s cheeks with both of his hands and presses his lips against his. To his delight, Remus doesn’t pull away. Instead, his lips gently part, allowing Sirius to deepen the kiss. 

“Hey Padfoot, I’m sorry for…” James says, bursting into Sirius’s bedroom. 

Remus quickly pulls himself away from Sirius, his cheeks burning a bright red in abject embarrassment as he runs out of the room. Effectively leaving Sirius with nothing but an unfettered desire to punch James Potter in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

In a rare display of self control, Sirius doesn’t in fact punch James Potter in the face. He does however, shove him harshly and runs out of the bedroom to chase after Remus. 

“He left out the front door,” Peter calls to Sirius from the sofa when he reaches the bottom step.

Sirius runs past Peter and out the door. Making it to the driveway just in time to see the tail lights of Hope Lupin’s Ford Cortina pulling away. 

“Remus!” Sirius yells, running at full speed down the driveway. Remus doesn’t stop, whether it’s because he can’t hear him or he doesn’t want to, Sirius doesn’t know. He tries again. “Remus!”

The car picks up speed and Sirius blurs into Padfoot mid stride. His four legs will carry him faster than two. 

He chases after the car, barking furiously. But the car keeps moving away, picking up speed the longer it’s on the road. Even in dog form, Sirius can’t keep up and the back of the car shrinks in the distance, no longer visible against the midday sun. 

Sirius slinks back to the Potter’s house, his tail between his legs. Head hung in utter dejection. 

“I’m sorry,” James winces at Sirius’s return. 

“Fuck off Prongs.” Sirius pushes past James and heads back up the stairs, slamming the door to his bedroom closed. 

Once inside, the first thing he sees is Remus’s discarded bag on the floor. Sirius picks it up and holds it to his chest. He closes his eyes and replays the kiss in his mind. The kiss that feels like it was from a different lifetime as opposed to just ten minutes ago. He remembers every detail. The way Remus’s lips were slightly soft and full, and had willingly parted for him. The taste of bergamot faint on his tongue, a last hint of his morning’s tea that he was drinking on the road. The fact that Remus had moved his hands from atop Sirius’s shoulders, one to rest across his upper back, the other to tangle in his hair. All of these things culminating into the undeniable fact that Remus had kissed him back. Sirius closes his eyes and sighs. 

“Can I come in?” James’s voice asks from the other side of the door. 

_ Oh, now he asks,  _ Sirius thinks as he lets James inside. 

“I’m sorry, Padfoot,” James says again. 

“It’s fine.” Sirius tosses Remus’s bag onto the bed, accidentally spilling the contents out in the process.  _ Fuck, _ he mutters to himself and begins to repack it. 

It isn’t much. Just a spare set of clothes, his pajamas, some underwear and toiletries, nothing Remus can’t live without. It’s the last thing Sirius grabs that catches him off guard. It’s a picture of the two of them. Sirius laughing, his head throwing back, hair whipping wildly behind him in the abruptness of the action and Remus looking on beside him, his cheeks flushed and eyes glowing bright and gold, he ducks his head and bites at his lip as Sirius places an arm around him. The whole scene playing in a continuous loop. A few seconds of their life caught on film at the end of term just a few short weeks ago. He turns the photograph over in his hands and on the back sees a message written in Lily’s neat and rounded scrawl. 

_ Remus- Perhaps this is the summer your wishes come true. -Lily  _

Sirius turns the photo back over and watches it play again. He concentrates on Remus’s face and smiles at the way his friend is looking at him. Sirius brushes a finger against the photo and it’s almost as if the captured Remus leans into his touch. Sirius places the photo back into Remus’s bag and runs past James, out of the room again. 

“Where are you going?”

“To the Lupin’s,” Sirius calls out over his shoulder. He apparates with a crack from the front stoop. 

His arrival at Lupin Cottage is hasty and uncoordinated, lacking the usual cool he has when he appears out of nowhere, causing him to fall face first into Hope Lupin’s rose bushes. The same bushes she is currently pruning. 

“Sirius!” She exclaims, slightly panicked and totally surprised at the sudden arrival of Sirius in her garden. “Where’s Remus?”

“On his way,” Sirius explains breathlessly. “Should be here in a few hours.”

Hope gets to her feet and wipes her hands onto her jeans. She extends one out to Sirius. “Come on love, let’s get you something to eat and some tea for your wait.”

“Ah, thanks,” Sirius says nervously as he grabs her proffered hand. She gives him a little squeeze when her fingers wrap around his palm pulling him up. 

Once inside, Sirius sits at the table and Hope busies herself at the stove, putting the kettle on and warming some of last night's leftover pot roast for Sirius. “So things didn’t go so well, huh?”

“No,” Sirius mutters almost inaudibly and not sure why he’s answering her question or what she’s even asking. 

“You know Sirius,” she says placing a plate of food in front of him and taking a seat. “I might be a muggle, but there is some magic I can recognize.” 

Sirius takes a bite of the food and looks up at her. “Like what?”

“Like the way my son lights up when he looks at you.” Hope sips her tea and fixes Sirius with her gaze. “And the way you just lit up at the mention of him.”

Sirius slowly takes another bite of food, anxious for something to do with his mouth other than talk. 

“I don’t mind,” she continues. “I’m happy to know his feelings are reciprocated.”

Sirius doesn’t know what to say. He puts his fork down and grabs a sip of water. 

“How about you go up to his room and wait for him there love. Take your tea with you.” 

“Thanks,” Sirius says with a nod of his head, getting up from the table. He climbs the stairs to the second floor, mug of tea in hand and opens Remus’s bedroom door. And to Sirius’s relief, there is only one bed inside. He immediately collapses upon it. 


	6. Chapter 6

From the comfort of Remus’s bed, Sirius’s mind replays for him not just all that has happened in the last twenty-four hours, but everything that it deemed significant in the last six years. 

Remus sitting on the train, by himself, a book resting atop his knees pulled into his chest, making him appear smaller than he already was. A stark contrast to the first time he saw James or even Peter. An image that even then, tugged at something deep inside of Sirius. 

That feeling repeated itself the next year, when Sirius pulled Remus aside, just the two of them and Sirius confessed he knew what Remus was. How could he not? He’d spent his entire first year and part of his second subconsciously focused on Remus. A distraction from his own problems he’d told himself, but looking back, it was so much more. 

That so much more fueled Sirius’s quest to become an animagus. A quest that James was intrigued by and that Peter thought was crazy, but resulted in all three of them going through the process just the same. Pure coincidence in the end that Sirius turned out to be another canine, or at least that’s what he told himself, despite the delight he relished in with his new found ability to relate to Remus on another level that was shared just between the two of them. 

And really, that’s when it had all become too clear to Sirius. The both of them, the moon and the star, two dogs that the night sky had destined to wander together for eternity. Another thought he’d never share with anyone, not even Remus.

The sound of tires approaching and the slam of a car door that followed right after, jolted Sirius from his reminiscent thoughts. It was time, Remus was home. Sirius swallowed thickly and said a silent prayer to whatever god there might be out there that controlled such things. Perhaps it was Aries, though Sirius is pretty sure he was actually a god of war. _ Which makes sense _, Sirius thinks, considering how complicated this whole business of love can be.

“You’re here,” Remus says softly as he enters the room.

Sirius looks up at him from where he’s lying on the bed, a relieved smile spreading across his lips at Remus’s arrival. “I’m here.” 

“I’m sorry I ran off.” Remus drops his gaze, his socked feet fidgeting against the carpet. He sighs, “It was just a lot.”

“I know,” Sirius agrees, because it was. All of it, from start to finish, not just yesterday through to today, but everything since day one has been the general culmination of a lot. Sirius slides over on the bed, turns onto his side and pats the space beside him. Remus hesitates and works his lower lip between his teeth. “Please.”

Remus nods his head and relents, he tentatively lays down on the bed. Sirius, unsure of what to do with his hands now that he has Remus beside him, fumbles a bit. But Remus being Remus catches on and moves himself closer. He brings a hand to Sirius hair and tucks a few loose strands behind his ear. Remus licks his lips as he does it and Sirius can no longer hold back. With Remus’s hand sliding through the loose strands, Sirius wraps an arm around Remus’s waist and pulls him even closer, knocking their knees, hips and chests together. He holds Remus to him and engages him in a passionate kiss. All soft lips, gentle licks and barely audible whimpers. 

“I thought it was all a joke,” Remus breathes out when they pull apart, his lips ghosting the words against Sirius’s own lips as he says it.

“Not a joke,” Sirius assures. “I’ve wanted you for ages.”

Remus closes his eyes, a look on his face as if he’s committing the moment to memory. The hand that was previously in Sirius’s hair moves to hold onto Sirius’s cheek, his thumb dragging across his lower lip. Sirius kisses at the finger, resisting the urge to suck it into his mouth. There will be time for that later. But for now, after a day of lying in wait for Remus, he has the wherewithal to realize that some things need to be said first, especially if he wants Remus to truly understand that all of this is very real.

“I didn’t think it was possible,” Remus says, eyes downcast and slightly sad.

“What? Me wanting you.”

“Anyone wanting me,” Remus pauses and draws in a breath. “But yes, specifically you.”

“It’s always been you, even when I didn’t realize it,” Sirius says honestly. And saying it aloud, he realizes how true it is. 

“It’s always been you too.”   
  


Remus uses the hand that’s on Sirius’s face to draw his lips back onto his. Sirius, afraid to close his eyes, a part of him worried this is all a dream, watches as Remus’s lashes flutter closed when their lips press together. His breath catches when he feels Remus cant his hips up against his own. 

Sirius pulls slightly away. “Pinch me.”

“What?” Remus laughs out. “It’s a little early for us to be negotiating kinks.”

“Not like that,” Sirius laughs, his cheeks burning slightly. “It’s just..” he pauses, trying to collect his words, “these last twenty-four hours... I need to check that this isn’t a dream.”

Remus smiles at him curiously and moves his hand to pinch the sensitive skin at the back of Sirius’s upper arm. 

“Ouch!” Sirius yelps. 

“Not a dream,” Remus reassures, then pulls Sirius back against him. Remus places a kiss into his neck then teasingly says, “It really is a shame that motel had two beds instead of one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Or come find me on tumblr @kattlupin 💛


End file.
